Don de soi
by Kumikoneko
Summary: bah, la fin finira par arriver ! On en sais un peu plus sur le passé de Kao ... Ou comment un simple oui peut changer une vie. Kaoru l'a apprit à ses dépends.
1. prologue

Auteur : Shaar-Luna ( shaarlunayahoo.fr )

Base : Dir en grey

Genre : yaoi, sérieux, torturage de chibis….

Pairing : Alors là…. Je sais pas ;

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux, ils ne sont pas à moi …

Déclaration de l'auteur : Eh bien, comme c'est ma première fic sur Dir en Grey ben…. JE PANIQUE ! Indulgence envers moa s'il vous plaît TT ;

Sinon, ben c'est la faute au Dirus, pis a celles qui écrivent de superbe fics, pis ….. Valà ……

Euh, et bonne lecture :

**Don de soi : **

0) Prologue - Une répétition dans la nuit :

C'était une habitude, presque un rite.

Lentement il s'agenouilla par terre, derrière la table basse de son salon et dos au confortable divan noir.

Lentement il alluma une cigarette en jetant un coup d'œil vers la télé, seule lumière dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de son.

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière et soupira, sa cigarette en main.

Il ferma les yeux, quelques larmes échappèrent à son contôle et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Personne n'était là pour le voir

Si pathétique.

Si seul.

Si perdu.

Si humain…. Car il était humain en définitive…. Un simple humain prisonnier de ses sentiments.

Il pensa à ses amis et sourit doucement :

Shinya – toujours calme sauf derrière sa batterie où il devenait en véritable démon. _Tellement de force dans de si frêles bras_ songea t-il. Il avait changé, mûri auprès de ces six dernières années à leur côté. Plus souriant, plus mature, plus entreprenant autant dans la vie que dans le travaille. Il parlait toujours aussi peu mais ils savaient tous qu'il détestait sa voix alors ils n'insistait plus trop sachant que s'il avait quelque choses à dire, il n'hésiterait pas. Seul Die continuait à le chercher._ Mais comme on dit, qui aime bien, châtie bien _

Die – il était découvert ! En effet, seul Shinya n'avait pas remarqué ses diverses tentatives de drague à son égard. Lui, c'est et sera toujours la bonne humeur incarnée, toujours partant pour de nouvelles choses…. Il était comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui, celui qui lui redonnait courage d'un simple regard ou d'un sourire. _Merci Die, si tu savais combien de f_ois_ tu m'as sauvé !_

Toshiya – Eternelle dragueur, si sûr de lui, si intouchable dans son amour propre. _Tu peux mentir à tout le monde Totchi mais pas à moi, tu es une fleur, une rose... Un être si fragile, si indécis, une peur trop profonde que tu cache au fond de toi. Comme les roses, je sais à quoi te servent tes épines : blesser avant d'être blessé ! Pour que personne n'arrive à égratigner ta carapace si durement créée._

_Je souhaite bon courage à notre warumono pour te conquérir._

_Kyo… _Kyo - _Alalalalaa, mon petit warumono tout kawaiiiiiiiii _ Il eut un sourire en pensant au démon blond, chanteur de son groupe. Il le connaissait par cœur. Tellement de souffrance derrière son visage d'ange. Et puis seul le petit chanteur était le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus absent. Il avait souvent pleuré dans ses bras, lui seul le comprenait…. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire ce qui n'allait pas cette fois-ci ? Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas …. Cela viendrait à devoir lui annoncer la fin de son rêve… La fin de six ans d'effort et de galère, de travail, d'amusement et de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait bientôt mourir…

Kaoru reporta son regard vers sa télé toujours allumée et soupira…. Non, il n'allait pas mourir….Pas physiquement en tout cas…Mais depuis quelques temps, il sentait son cœur se serrer, de plus en plus, tandis que ses amis s'envolaient, lentement mais sûrement vers le bonheur !

Car pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que Shinya et Die allaient finir ensemble… De même pour Kyo et Toshiya.

Et lui ?

Qu'allait-il faire, au milieu du bonheur ambiant ?

Rien, comme d'habitude, sinon continuer cette comédie….

Cette comédie qu'il joue depuis près de trois ans… Depuis qu'il a mit un mot sur ses sentiments… Un seul mot… L'amour.

Il se leva, le cœur au bord des lèvres et empoigna sa guitare, seule consolatrice de son cœur, celle qui sait ses véritables émotions. Celle qui ne trahira jamais son secret.

Il se réinstalla entre le canapé et la table basse, poussant un peu celle-ci pour être plus à l'aise.

Il commença lentement à gratter les cordes de sa guitare.

Un mélodie s'éleva doucement, emportant avec elle, la tristesse et la douleur du guitariste, la faisant résonner, encore plus déchirante entre les quatre murs du salon, faisant presque pleurer la voisine qui ne dormait pas encore et qui était habituée à entendre cet air tous les soirs à cette même heure. Faisant relever la tête de quelques passants qui passait sous ses fenêtres... Et faisant une fois de plus couler ses larmes.

La mélodie est finie… Comme chaque soir, il se releva et posa sa guitare dans un coin de la pièce

Comme chaque soir, il se glisse dans son lit.

Comme chaque soir, il hurle son malheur

Comme chaque soir, il prend la décision que demain, il sourira pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis

Il se battra pour ne pas flancher, même s'ils n'auront bientôt plus besoin de lui

Il sera pour les soutenir quelque soit les épreuves qu'ils traverseront…

La lumière est éteinte,

La respiration se fait calme

La répétition est terminée

….Il attend le premier acte de sa propre comédie.

A suivre…

Chtit mot de moua : Alors là, c'est parti en couille quelque chose de bien…… C aurait pu être une One Shot mais j'ai trop d'idée pour la suite…. Si quelqu'un arrive à trouver le pairing après ça….

En tout cas, si vous en avez une idée, un commentaire, des félicitations (on peut rêver -- ), des insulte ( va se cacher très loinnnn) Je prends tout !

Shaar-Luna.


	2. il fait froid aujourd'hui

Auteur : Shaar-Luna ( shaarlunayahoo.fr )

Blog :http/shaary. : Dir en grey  
Genre : yaoi, sérieux, torturage de chibis...  
Pairing : Alors là... Je sais pas ;  
Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux, ils ne sont pas à moi ...  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Eh bien, comme c'est ma première fic sur Dir en Grey ben... JE PANIQUE ! Indulgence envers moa s'il vous plaît TT ;  
Sinon, ben c'est la faute au Dirus, pis a celles qui écrivent de superbe fics, pis ... Valà ...  
Euh, et bonne lecture :

°°°

Réponses aux revieuws :

Camille-Miko : En fait….Non,c'est Kyo mon chouchou, mais pour le moment, je fais une fixation sur kao…. J'sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais le live code of vulgar doit y être pour quelque chose .

Pour le couple, je dis rien, mais ….

Gwenaelle : Ah bah, je suis anti-deathfic alors, soit tranquille, y mourra pas !

Tenshi no shini Dark : Vivi, ze continue

Zik : (moi qui sais pas comment calmer Zik) Mah euh… Pleure , agard, tu vois, valà la suiteuh, tu pleures plus ?

Kaorulabelle: Désolé pour l'aletre, mais je l'ai mis en ligne et bougé de suite car j'avais des erruers de textes ; mais c'est arrangé! A plus et merci.

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

°°°

**1) Il fait froid aujourd'hui :**

Kyo rentra dans le local de répétitions. L'hiver approchait et le vent soufflait froid. Il marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte. Une douce mélodie s'élevait à sa droite. Il soupira : Il s'était levé aux aurores –chose rare- dans l'espoir d être le premier au local. Il voulait être tranquille pour écrire et, accessoirement, préparer un plan pour l'anniversaire de Die qui était dans trois jours. Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sur….

-Kaoru, je vais finir par croire que tu passes tes nuits ici !

Le leader sursauta et jeta un regard inquiet vers la voix tout en arrêtant de jouer. Il fronça les sourcils :

-Kyo ! Mais quelle heure il est ?

Le chanteur soupira et rejoignit son ami sur le divan.

-Il est près de 7h30.

-Mais les répèts sont à 9 heures, non ?

-J'avais juste envie de venir plutôt… Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'énerva le petit chanteur devant le regard plus que septique du plus grand.

-Je comptais préparer la fête d'anniversaire de Die.

-Oh, je comprends….

Kyo jeta un regard en biais vers Kaoru. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et ne se rendait pas compte qu'on le détaillait minutieusement. Il portait un jeans noir et un large pull bleu marine… Trop large, d'ailleurs… Se dit Kyo en voyant apparaître les épaules du leader. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui tenir chaud. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, contrastant bizarrement avec son bouc. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'être aussi négligé. Il étudia alors son visage et fut frappé de voir à quel point la fatigue s'y lisait.

-Kao ?

-Humm ?

-Tu es arrivé vers quelle heure ?

-Euh, je crois qu'il était six heures, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi viens-tu si tôt ? Tu peux pas dormir ?

-J'avais quelques accords à revoir et quelques papiers à signer en prévision du festival de la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que…. Tu m'as l'air fatigué, non ?

-Oh, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. … Alors, tu as prévu quoi pour notre fêtard national ? Demanda leader désireux de changer de sujet.

Kyo ne fut pas dupe mais fit comme si :

-Et bien, en vérité, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- ?

-Voilà, en fait, je voudrais une bonne fois pour toute mettre Shin et Die ensemble, alors voilà…. Après la répétition, on pourrait aller au restaurant « La perle d'or » et …

-Kyo, c'est ce qu'on fait tous les ans, non ?

-Mah, oui, comme ça il se méfiera pas ! Ensuite, au lieu de finir dans un karaoké quelconque –et c'est là que tu interviens- on va chez toi !

-OO NANI !

-Bah, c'est toi qui a le plus grand appart, alors… Enfin, bref, là y a la solution toute simple : on les enferme dans la chambre d'amis, tous les deux ivres au préalable, et on les y laisse jusqu'au lendemain.

-Y a un risque… Ils risquent de s'endormir.

-C'est vrai…. Sinon….Ben je sais pas…. Je t'ai dit que je venais pour y réfléchir !

-Ben, réfléchis, alors ! Répondit Kaoru en refermant ses yeux et en se calant confortablement.

-….Et sinon ?

-…Mhh

-C'était quoi le morceau que j'ai entendu en arrivant ? Une nouvelle compo ?

-Non, c'est un morceau d'un groupe que tu ne connais pas, ils sont européens. Mentit le leader.

Il ne voulait pas que cette chanson, qu'il jouait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, soit entendue des autres. _Froid._ C'était sans doute égoïste, de priver les autres d'un si bon morceau qui serait probablement un succès, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. _Si froid._ C'était comme si on lui demandait … De monter sur scène et de se déshabiller devant des milliers de gens, de se mettre à nu entièrement. Son corps, son cœur et ses pensées. De tout donner, sans rien recevoir…De, tout a coup, cesser d'être lui, d'être le leader de Dir en Grey…. D'être Niikura Kaoru, tout simplement. Car si il donne cette musique, c'est comme si il donne son âme. Il n'est pas prêt, pas encore du moins _À devenir statue de glace… Si froid_…. Les autres ont encore besoin de lui. _Aucune chaleur…._

Les autres…. Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'il avait déjà écrit sa propre fin. _Aucune douleur….Après le froid._

Il reprit ses esprits quand un regard chocolat s'ancra dans le sien.

-Tu rêves ?

-Non, mais je pense… J'ai bien écrit une musique mais…. j'ai un peu peur du résultat.

-Ah, c'est donc ça ! Tu as toujours peur du résultat de tes compos ! Parfois tu es pire que Totchi ! Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es bizarre ce matin, je parie que t'as passé ta nuit dessus, hein !

-On peut rien te cacher. Sourit le leader.

Sa ruse a marché, la comédie peut reprendre sans crainte.

Lentement, il prend sa guitare et joue un air plus ou moins semblable à _the final _. Un peu plus rapide et plus métal. Le chanteur a fermé les yeux et sa tête bat la mesure. A la fin du morceau, il se relève et hoche la tête.

-C'est oki, j'ai déjà des idées de paroles.

Et sans attendre, il se jette sur les feuilles et le crayon qui traînaient sur la table et commence à griffonner sous le regard amusé du brun.

Kaoru referme ses yeux et repense à Sa chanson, il pense aussi à des paroles….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………8H00…….……………………………………………………………………………………………………9H00………………………………………-On vous dérange ?

Kaoru ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur les trois nouveaux venus. Kyo se contenta de grogner sans relever la tête.

-Pas du tout, on n'attendait plus que vous ! Répondit le leader en s'extirpant tant bien que mal hors du canapé.

-Beuh, t'es pas drôle Kao-Kun ! Rigola Die

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir qui le fit exploser de rire.

Shinya rejoignit sa batterie tandis que Toshiya posa sa main sur l'épaule du chanteur :

-Au boulot ! T'as entendu Leader-Sama, non ?

-Mais je bosse, moi, Totchi… Et depuis bientôt une heure et demie, alors, hein….

-Eh doucement, pas parce que t'es arrivé avant nous que…. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là d'ailleurs ? …. Ca m'étonne pas pour Kao mais toi? Demanda Die soupçonneux.

-Soyez gentils et oubliez moi dans vos disputes…. Grommela le deuxième guitariste.

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur tira la langue et empoigna Toshiya par le bras en hurlant joyeusement :

-Allez, au boulot, les gars et plus vite que ça !

Et voyant que personne ne réagissait et le regardait en souriant, il sauta sur le dos de son leader et fit semblant de pleurer :

-y m'écoutent passssssssssssssssssssss TT

-Allez, au boulot… Soupira le leader à qui, fort heureusement, tout le monde obéissait.

La répétition se déroula sans aucun problème et dans une ambiance assez chaleureuse.

-_Pourtant_ Pensa le leader_ J'ai comme une impression de froid, surtout maintenant. _

Il jeta un regard sur ses quatre amis : Die, s'amusant à jouer de la batterie sous l'œil méfiant du batteur et Toshiya à moitié affalé sur Kyo qui lisait le dernier numéro de _Fool's mate._

-Bon, les gars, je crois que se sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

-Hein ? Mais il n'est que 16h ! S'exclama le bassiste en relevant la tête.

-Je sais, mais nous sommes au point pour le festival, je propose donc que l'on prenne quelques jours de repos et on se revoit à l'anniversaire de Die, je vous dirai quoi à ce moment là !

Puis voyant quatre regards perplexes se poser sur lui, il gronda son ultime ordre de la journée :

-Filez ou je prolonge cette séance jusque 23H.

Ni une, ni deux, les autres filèrent à toute vitesse, saluant à peine leur ami.

Kyo resta tout de même près de lui.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Kaoru le fixa longuement et murmura :

-…. Action ou vérité….

-Quoi ?

-Pour l'anniversaire de Die, le plus simple c'est « action ou vérité » !

-Oh….Ah oui, bien sûr ! Grande idée, que ferais-je sans toi Ka-chan ! Ja ne …

-_Je ne sais pas Kyo, je n'ai pas les réponses mais quelque chose me dit que bientôt, tu devras te passer de moi…. Et que tu ne t'en porteras pas plus mal…._

Lentement, il resserra son trench coat autour de sa taille et leva son visage vers le ciel. Gris. Il regarda autour de lui, et secoua la tête.

-_Dans quatre jours, c'est l'hiver….._ Et, prenant le chemin de son appart ... _Il fait vraiment froid, aujourd'hui_.

°°°

A suivre : …. C'est de pire en pire…….TT


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Base : Dir en grey

Genre : yaoi

Disclaimer : aucun droit à moi….

2) un leader doit-il faire tout et n'importe quoi pour ses amis :

La soirée avait particulièrement bien avancée.

Comme convenu par Kyo, pour l'anniversaire de Die, ils avaient commandé à la « perle d'or » et avaient dégusté un festin dans une ambiance plus que chaleureuse.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Kaoru demanda doucement :

-Ca vous dirait de venir finir la soirée à la maison ? C'est le plus près et vu qu'il y en a qui ont un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille Regard appuyé en direction de Die et Toshiya je préfère vous savoir en sécurité.

Il intercepta au passage un regard reconnaissant de la part de son chanteur. Il sourit gentiment alors que les deux fêtards hurlaient comme des possédés leur accord.

Ils firent donc route jusqu'à l'appartement du leader : Kyo et Toshiya dans la voiture de Kaoru et Die dans la voiture de Shinya.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement et prirent d'assaut le salon. Il n'était pas loin de 23 heures et aucun d'eux ne sentait encore la fatigue venir.

-Bon, je vais chercher les bières, annonça le leader, une fois débarrassé de sa veste.

-Je t'aime, leader de mon cœur ! Hurla Die sous les éclats de rire des trois autres.

En l'absence de son chef, Kyo se mit à détailler la pièce du regard. Propre et Net ! Comme à l'habitude de Kaoru. Pourtant, le chanteur essayait d'apercevoir le détail qui lui prouverait que son meilleur ami allait mal. Il n'avait vraiment eut aucune nouvelle de lui ces quatre derniers jours et ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Il avait plusieurs fois téléphoné mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Lui qui, dès qu'il était en vacance, venait squatter chez lui avec un nouveau jeu et prêt pour une nuit blanche !

Il avait craint de voir un Kaoru encore plus négligé qu'aux dernières répèts mais il avait eut la bonne surprise de le voir en très bonne forme, bien rasé,-sauf son bouc- ;correctement fringué - Jeans noir, chemise pourpre et longue veste en cuir noir et de très bonne humeur. Il avait ri, plaisanté, bu un peu… C'aurait pu être parfait… Mais ça ne l'était pas.

Car il y avait toujours cette fatigue sur son visage, cette immense tristesse dans ses yeux sombre, les ternissant encore plus… Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Kyo ne parvienne à la conclusion que son leader jouait la comédie.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ses pensées que le susnommé apparut, tenant quatre canettes de bières et une de coca. Il fit la distribution en souriant, l'attristant encore un peu plus.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Kaoru en s'affalant dans son fauteuil, tandis que Kyo et Shinya était sagement assis sur le divan et que Die et Totchi s'étaient lancés dans une danse improvisé.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda le Batteur

-Ben… Pas jouer à la console, en tout cas ! Maugréa le chanteur. Les deux zouaves doivent voir double.

-Même pas vrai ! S'écrièrent en chœur les zouaves en question.

-Ou alors… Commença le guitariste

-Quoi ? demanda Shinya

-On profite de leur état d'ébriété avancé pour leur poser quelques questions gênantes

-Hein ?

-En jouant à Action/ Vérité…..

-Mon cher Kao, c'est une merveilleuse idée que tu as là ! répondit Kyo en souriant largement

-Je sais, je sais, je suis génial

-Mais oui, bien sûr… Ricana le petit blond.

-Bon, de toute manière, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Exactement Shin-chan

-… Un jour, je t'aurais, Kyo…….

-Bon on commence ? Demanda Kaoru avant de regarder en direction des deus zouaves inhabituellement silencieux.

-………………

-TT

-Je crois qu'ils se sont endormis, Kao ! Murmura Shinya en zyeutant sur le guitariste et le bassiste l'un sur l'autre, à même le sol du salon .

Le leader jeta un regard blasé au chanteur qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il se leva et alla chercher une couverture pour recouvrir les deux dormeurs et revint en jetant un regard interrogateur aux deux autres :

-Je vais rentrer je suis encore sobre alors ça ira De plus, je me lève, tôt, je vais dire bonjour à la famille .

-Alors, a plus, Shin… Et toi, Kyo ?

-…. Tu m'héberges pour la nuit ?

-Okay, pas de problème

Il posa la couverture sur ses deux amis qui se serrèrent encore plus l'un sur l'autre.

-Tu prends la chambre d'ami, je l'avais préparée, j'me disais bien, qu'il y en aurait un qui resterai

-Ok, bonne nuit …..

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre respectives. Le chanteur s'endormit très vite mais Kaoru resta éveillé…. Car il n'avait pas le choix.

Le sommeil ne viendrait pas et savoir ses amis aussi proche… Il savait d'expérience que Kyo allait cauchemarder, que Totchi allait pleurer sans que Die ne se réveille… Et il savait qu'il allait se lever, les consoler, leur dire qu'il était là….

Et les mêmes questions revinrent le titiller :

Qui était là pour lui ?

Qui était là pour lui remonter le morale ?

Qui allait l'entendre encore pleurer sa douleur ?

Il soupira.

Personne

Et il n'en avait pas le droit !

Il était le Leader

C'est lui qui soutenait les autres !

Il jeta un regard en coin à sa guitare adorée… Il voulait pouvoir sentir les cordes vibrer sous ses doigts mais cela risquerait de réveiller les autres.

Il soupira encore….

…Et on toqua à sa porte

Etonné, il sursauta :

-Entrez ….

-Tu dormais ? Non, bien sûr …

-Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

-…

-Y a un problème ?

-A toi de me le dire …

-Die, tu devrais être en train de dormir, c'était pas dans mon emploi du temps, ça ! Grommela t-il.

Un léger rire fusa dans la chambre

-Tu as prévu ta nuit ?

-On va dire ça comme ça … Tu me voulais quoi au juste ?

-Te parler, Kaon, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas la tête à ce que tu faisais, aujourd'hui…

_K'so, d'abord Kyo, puis Die …. Suis devenu mauvais comédien ?_

-Die, je t'assure que je vais bien, je dors juste mal, je suis donc fatigué et je stresse pour le prochain live, c'est tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dis ! S'exaspéra le leader

–Kao, je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as un problème, on est là. C'est tout. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu veux t'en sortir seul… Ce n'est pas bon, on a toujours besoin des autres ! Crois moi….

Kaoru regarda son ami et brusquement, le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci, gêné, lui rendit pourtant son étreinte.

-Arigato, Die, …………… pour tout…….. !

-dô itashimashite, Kao….

Il restèrent deux minutes encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer.

Kaoru se rallongea et invita l'autre guitariste à faire de même. Puis il le prit contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Et maintenant que tu es rassuré sur mon sort, vas-tu me dire se qui te tracasse autant ?

-Tu sais vraiment tout, hein --

-Pas tout tout …. Mais presque ….

-…

-C'est Shinya ?

-…. Oui…. Je sais pas quoi faire avec lui…. Je l'aime, il m'aime, enfin, je crois….. Alors pourquoi on hésite…..

- J'en sais rien. .. … Peut-être que vous avez peur, tout simplement, de vous engager …

-…

-…. De faire confiance…

-Peut-être….. Mais alors, si on part comme ça, on sera jamais ensemble …….

-Si, il faut juste de la patience…

-…

-Il faut un minimum de romantisme… Ne lui sort pas que tu l'aimes d'un seul mais dit lui la crainte qui t'anime en le voyant…. Dit lui ce que tu ressens vis-a-vis de toi et aussi de lui… Dis lui juste que ce ne sont que des sentiments, rien d'autre… Apprivoise le avec des regards, soutient le avec des sourires, laissez vous le temps…. Les je t'aime viendrons bien après … Tu as le temps, mais pas l'éternité.

-….. On dirais que tu y as beaucoup réfléchit, non…

-…….

-…..Kao,je ………

-Fait-le, sinon, tu finira par le regretter !

-D'accord……………………..Mais je t'avoue que……… J'ai peur……

Kaoru attira la tête de son ami contre lui et l'embrassa doucement… Die, sentant que le baisé n'était pas remplit d'amour mais d'amitié, le laissa faire… Même si, au fond de lui, il savait ou ça aboutirait.

-N'aie pas peur de toi…Tu es parfait…………

Et il reprit le baiser.

Die pleura, il voulait se sentir aimé, se sentir vivant…. Il n'en pouvait plus, toute sa frustration et son mal-être, tout lâcha dans les bras de son leader…

Kaoru cessa le baiser, attendant que Die fasse le premier pas pour la suite… Il savait qu'il devait se lâcher avant d'être avec Shinya… Pour que, quand ils passeront à l'acte, il puisse le faire sereinement, en accord avec lui-même et non par pulsion.

Die ne mit pas longtemps à accepter ce que lui offrait l'autre guitariste, sa main alla se perdre sur le torse de son ami, allant de plus en plus bas et sa bouche reprit possession de l'autre, arrachant quelques gémissement à son aîné. Il y eu peu de préliminaire, seulement de l'envie et du plaisir …

Die se réveilla, ne sentant plus le corps de son amant d'une nuit près de lui. Il se mit en position assise et regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 04H37

Doucement il se leva et aperçut de la lumière sous la porte de Kyo. Il voulu entré mais Kaoru en sortait justement.

-Tiens, tu es réveillé…

-Je … tu n'étais plus à mes côtés, je croyais que tu regrettais, que….

-Que j'avais honte, mais non, Die, c'et juste que… On peut en parler dans quelques minutes…Stp…

Et sans un mot de plus, il fila à la cuisine. Die, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre du chanteur et fut surpris de le voir pleurer. Lentement, comme pour approcher d'un animal sauvage ou blessé, il s'approcha de la forme blottie dans les draps.

-Kyo, ça va pas ?

Kyo sursauta avant de lever son visage plein de larmes sur Die.

-……Qu'es-tu fout là…

-…

-…….

-Kyo, voici ton verre d'eau . Dit Kaoru en revenant dans la chambre et en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à l'autre guitariste. Puis il s'assit sur le lit pendant que le petit blond buvait son verre.

-Ca va aller ?

Hochement de tête

-Alors recouche toi . Dit t-il en le forçant doucement à s'allonger et en le bordant gentiment.

-Je suis à côté si tu as besoin, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Bien, alors essaie de te rendormir, tu es en sécurité, ici ! Répondit Kaoru en l'embrassant doucement sur le front .

Puis il se releva et prit la main de Die pour l'emmener au salon, fermant la lumière et la porte de la chambre d'ami.

-Aide –moi à porter Totchi sur le canapé, d'accord ? On va pas le laisser par terre, il va avoir des courbatures partout sinon

Die l'aida volontiers et mirent un bassiste ronflotant gentiment sur le divan. Puis ils regagnèrent enfin la chambre du leader où ils se recouchèrent.

-Tu vas mieux, Die ?

-J'ai… Une once de remord mais je… Oui, je me sens plus apaisé, plus calme… Pas encore tout à fait prêt mais…

-Prend le temps qu'il faudra…

-…….. Il avait quoi Kyo ?

-Oh, ça, c'était des cauchemars, ça lui arrive assez souvent….

-Ah…. C'est pour ça que tu dormais pas quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre ? Tu savais qu'il allait en faire ?

-Oui, dans ce moment là, il se laisse pas trop approcher mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant, je sais comment m'y prendre .

-Je vois….

-Et je peux te dire que, dans pas longtemps, Toshiya va se réveiller et se mettre à pleurer…

-Tu sais vraiment tout ça ?

-Suffit de savoir observer……….

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Kao, ne fait pas l'innocent !

-Moi je vais bien….

-…… Y faut faire quoi avec Totchi ?

-Juste le tenir serrer dans ses bras et le rassurer qu'il n'est pas seul.

-…..Rendors-toi…..

-Non, je risque de pas l'entendre…..

-Je m'en occuperai !

-Mais….

-Regarde toi, kao, tu es crevé et ça se voit…. Je parie que t'as pas dormi après qu'on ait couché ensemble !

-Si, et j'ai faillis louper Kyo !

-Totchi accepte n'importe qui pour le rassurer, c'est ça ?

-….Hai…..

-Alors, je m'en occuperai, repose toi, Kao, sinon, tu vas finir par faire quelque chose de mauvais… S'il te plaît !

Kaoru se rallongea… Il n'avait pas pu se calmer avec sa guitare, encaissait sans broncher ses nuits blanches et se donnait corps et âme pour ses amis….

La fatigue le submergea, et ferma les yeux… Il eut juste le temps de murmurer quelques mots à Die avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Promis Kao, je veille sur les autres !

A suivre :

Sans commentaires --


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Base : des beaux gosses

Genre : yaoi powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa et NON pas une Deathfic

Disclaimer : n'appartiennent qu'a eux-même -le poème est a Asako pas piquer !

3) Une douleur insupportable ... La mort 

Kao ne se réveilla que dans les environs de 13 heures. En voyant l'heure, il sauta hors de son lit et remarqua de suite qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Toute la pièce était rangée…Il ne restait rien des canettes de bière oubliés la veille près de la table basse et la couverture avec laquelle Totchi avait dormi était correctement pliée sur le sofa. Un peu étonné, il se rendit à la cuisine, et découvrit sous cellophane, un petit déjeuné. Il remarqua enfin, le mot à côté .

« _Ohayo, kao-kun, _

_C'est ton guitariste préféré …_

_Vu la conversation d'hier, j'ai pensé te laisser dormir, tu en avais besoin, … Et j'ai du bâillonner Kyo et Totchi, pour qu'ils te réveille pas -- y pas a dire, y z'ont la forme au réveil ._

_Je me suis occupé de Totchi, hier, il a effectivement pleurer mais dès que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras et dit des mots doux à l'oreille, y s'est rendormit de suite et y plus eu d'incident ._

_Je te dis ça car je suis certain que t'es déjà en train de t'inquiéter… _

_Je t'ai préparé ce petit déjeuné avec tout mon amour alors MANGE ! _

… _Et merci pour hier, j'en avait besoin …._

_Je compte parler avec Shin-baby dès ce soir … Tu as raison, je n'ai pas l'éternité et nous aurons le temps d'approfondir notre relation. _

_Merci Kao, pour tout , _

_Die … Non, Daisuke . »_

Kaoru soupira , effectivement, il s'était de suite inquiété pour les autres … et le fait que Die utilise son vrai prénom , c'était qu'il était vraiment sincère …

Ils avaient tous cette faculté de se cacher derrière leurs pseudonymes. De ce fait, certains sourires destinés aux médias, certains commentaires …Ce n'étaient pas eux…Juste leurs personnages. Et entre eux, il n'y avait plus vraiment de distinction. Ils croyaient se connaître mais, au fond, et Kaoru ne le voyait que trop bien, ils étaient encore de parfaits inconnus. Ils vivaient depuis près de 9 ans ensemble et ….

Au final, il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux .

Il s'étira et jeta un regard en coin au plat préparé, avant de goûter du bout des baguettes . Il n'avait pas très faim mais lui aussi se sentait un peu apaisé. Sa frustration était partie mais le désespoir était resté … Il repoussa le plat lentement _gomen Die, honto ni….._ Et retourna lentement vers sa chambre. Il se recoucha et referma les yeux. Il s'endormit.

C'était la veille du live et Kaoru avait annoncé une dernière mise au point..

Comme d'habitude, il était le premier arrivé. Il s'installa confortablement dans le divan et pris sa guitare sèche… Il joua quelques accords et se mis à fredonner doucement :

« **_A en crever..._**

_**Souffrance immonde, peine écrasante**_

_**Pourquoi ne pas agir, quitte à mourir ?**_

_**Je suis lâche, être abject, répugnant**_

_**Dansez dans mon sang...**_

_**Je dois aimer ça, ce n'est pas possible autrement**_

_**Masochiste insatiable, maladie incurable**_

_**Il n'existe aucun remède pour mon esprit torturé**_

_**Ageha... **_

_**Anata wa doko desu ka ? **_

_**Je sens ton parfum mais ta présence manque**_

_**Tu ne seras jamais là alors que j'ai besoin de toi...**_

**_Watashi ni hanashitekudasai _**

_**Watashi ni minaidekudasai **_

**_Kami-sama, onegai shimasu... SUICIDE »_**

Il s'arrêta de chanter en entendant applaudir. Il leva son regard en direction de la porte et apperçut Toshiya appuyé sur le chambranle.

-c'est vraiment une belle chanson …. Très triste ….mais vraiment belle .

-…

-C'est de toi, hein ?

-…

-Ca te ressemble, comme morceau…

-Je pensais que t'arriverais plus tard ….

-J'm'en doute mais bon… J'étais pas chez moi, alors…

-Encore chez un de tes amants ?

-… On va dire ça comme ça , ouais….

-Et t'aurais pas envie de te fixer ?

-Non

-…Et tu sais que ça ne résoudra pas le problème, hein…

-…Je sais…J'ai pas le courage de faire face, je crois …

-Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais ?

-…Oui…

-Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais que vous ne me laisserez pas seul…

-Tu sais que t'es un idiot ?

-Maiheu, même pô vrai d'abord …

-Ah oui ?

-Bon, peut-être un peu…

-Et tu le sais depuis…. ?

-Un mois….

-Bon, je t'annonce que ça doit faire près de 5 mois que Kyo est raide dingue de toi

-Kami-sama, depuis si longtemps ?

-oui, oui

-Et moi qui le remarque seulement maintenant --

-T'as pas envie de te fixer ?

-T'u m'énerves avec cette question !

-Pense-y quand même, ça ne te tuera pas.

Kaoru se leva du divan et alla chercher sa guitare électrique pour l'accorder

-C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Tochiya en se penchant vers le divan.

Le leader se retourna et aperçut une boule de papier tombé de sa poche… Et le bassiste en train de la prendre.

Il lui prit des mains en fuyant son regard

-C'est rien…Personnel….Et il retourna à son instrument.

Mais le regard du bassiste ne le quitta pas pour autant…Il avait bien reconnu une ordonnance.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de questionner son ami car les autres arrivèrent.

_La veille de la répétition :_

_Il se réveilla en sueur, une main serré contre sa poitrine et ayant un mal fout à respirer._

_Il a mal… Très mal…._

_Il ne sais même plus se lever._

_Heureusement, son téléphone est sur la table de nuit. _

_Il le prend, compose le numéro de son ami Hiroshi –il est médecin-_

_Il lui demande de venir rapidement._

_Son ami arrive, il a les clés de l'appartement du leader. Il se précipite dans la chambre._

_Kaoru le voit se pencher vers lui avant de perdre connaissance._

…_Quand il se réveilla, Hiroshi était toujours là. _

_Le manque de nourriture combiné au manque de sommeil et son obsession du travail… Une attaque._

_Du repos lui est prescrit… Près d'un mois pour se remettre d'aplomb. Kaoru remercie son ami… Ne lui dis pas qu'il a un concert prévu dans deux jours._

_Une ordonnance est prescrite. Il sait qu'il n'ira pas chercher les médicaments, il n'a pas le temps._

_Une fois son ami partit, il la chiffonne et la mets dans sa veste. _

_Il a encore deux trois choses à régler, après il pourra partir sans regret._

Leur entrée sur scène était une question de minutes. Déjà, le public scandait leur nom. Kao, jeta un regard aux autres par l'intermédiaire de son miroir et souria doucement : comme d'habitude, Kyo était assit par terre , dos contre le mur, fumant une cigarette. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des mèches blondes, le tout en bataille, il avait un pantalon en cuir, taille basse. Une ceinture argentée pendent sur sa taille, une courte veste sans manche rouge sang et des fausses manches de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir qui faisait ressortir ses pupilles rouges. Il n'abordait que peu de piercing pour une fois, seul celui de sa lèvre et celui de son arcade gauche.

Shinya, quand à lui, tapait doucement de ses baguettes sa coiffeuse. Ses cheveux étaient nouer lâche avec plusieurs tresses. La seule chose qui changeait était les regards qu'il portait à Die… Die qui faisait le clown avec Toshiya. Chacun sa manière de décompresser. Ses cheveux noir et rouge gominé vers l'arrière, jeans noir, veste noir, le tout classe… Si on exceptait le fait que la veste était ouverte, les deux bouts retenus par de petites chaînes en argents, et laissait voit son torse. Totchi, lui aussi fidèle à lui-même, portait un pantalon blanc ultra moulant, taille basse, et une blouse argenté transparente. Ses cheveux blonds étaient de nouveau striés mèches noire-bleu .

Et lui, restait aussi égale à lui-même : un ensemble noir, cheveux noir, yeux noir cerclé de noir… Classique .

Dieu qu'il se sentait vieux….

-Kao, faut y aller Déclara Die , une main sur son épaule .

Le leader se leva …Il se mirent en cercle, poussèrent leur cri de guerre et montèrent sur scène au rythme du GDS.

….

….

Il y avait une bonne heure que le spectacle durait et déjà, il était plus que fatigué. Il s'était concentré sur son jeu, délaissant le côté « spectacle ». De la musique, sa guitare… Les seules choses qui le font encore se sentirent vivant. Il n'entendait plus le public, ni la voix de kyo, hurlant pourtant leur nouveau titre, plus le son des autres instruments…. Il ne leva les yeux sur personne, se faisait oublier le plus qu'il pouvait .

De nouveau, il ferma les yeux et un vertige l'assaillit… Ouvrant les yeux en vitesse, il regarda autour de lui. _Pas maintenant….Non pas ça !_ Il sentit un nouveau vertige. Il fit mine de s'en aller discrètement vers les coulisses mais ne put les atteindre….Mais dans sa tête, une autre mélodie résonnait… Plus triste, plus déchirante, SA chanson….Pourquoi maintenant ?

Au fond de lui , il savait la réponse, il voulait que tout s'arrête….En fin de compte, la mort avait peut-être déjà décidé de son sort….

Son seul regret sera de ne pas pouvoir adresser quelques mots à ses amis….

Il toucha le sol sans entendre Kyo hurler son prénom.

A suivre.


	5. Jun, une lueuer dans les ténèbres

Auteur : Kumiko

Base : Dir en Grey

Genre : yaoi, triste mais on en sort peu à peu

Disciple : tout être vivant appartient à lui-même

Ooo

Un grand miçi à vos revients :( comme on peut plus faire de remerciement, je serais brève) 

Kaorulabelle , Kei, Gwenaelle, zick, Tenshi no shini dark, et mes coupines d'msn : Keiko, Mineko, Asako.

A tous , miçi beaucoup \o/

Ooo

4) Jun , une lueur dans les ténèbres :

bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…

Kyo soupira en regardant le corps de son ami, allongé là, sur le lit d'hôpital.

Déjà deux jours que Kaoru avait fait son malaise…Deux semaines qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé…Deux semaines qu'il entendait ce bruit horrible qu'était le moniteur cardiaque.

…Coma…quatre lettre qui lui avait déchiré le cœur … et pas qu'à lui.

Il soupira doucement avant de jeter un bref regard vers la porte. Toshiya y était, nonchalament appuyé au chambranle. Le bassiste ne voulait pas rentrer dans la chambre…Il ne voulait pas voir celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux dans un si triste état. Il regardait de loin, comme si c'était irréel. Die lui, était assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit. Il regardait, avec une moue coupable le visage serein du leader. Shinya, lui s'était affalé dans un fauteuil pas loin et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Bon sang ! S'énerva soudain le guitariste aux cheveux rouge. Comment n'avons-nous pu rien voir ?

-Tu sais comme moi qu'il peut être vraiment secret quand il veut…Souffla Shinya.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez réellement rien vu ? Demanda Kyo. Non parce que bon, ça fait depuis un bon bout de temps qu'il ne va pas bien.

-Si bien sûr qu'on l'avait vu … Mais le fait est qu'on a rien pu faire … répondit le bassiste.

-Restons logique , tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Déclara Die. Mais aucun de nous n'a su quoi faire.

-Mais pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé ? Soupira Shinya

-Je voudrais vous poser une question . Reprit le guitariste

-Quoi ?

-Qui peux ce vanter de connaître parfaitement notre leader ?

-…

-Parce que lui nous connaît sur le bout des doigts !

- ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Toshiya

- Qu'il connaît tout sur nous, il sait pertinemment que Kyo cauchemarde toutes les nuits et les gestes qui l'apaisent, il sait les crises de larmes de Toshiya et les mots qui le calme. Il sait ce qui se cache derrière le masque impassible de Shinya et les sentiments que je m'évertue à enfouir. Il sait comment prendre soin de nous. Quand nous sommes chez lui, il ne dort presque pas car il sait d'avance que deux d'entre nous vont se réveiller . Il met ça sur le fait d'être le leader . Il ne vit que pour nous et sa musique. Il a choisit en connaissance de cause . Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, il attendait juste le bon moment pour partir, le moment ou il jugerait que nous n'avons plus besoin de lui …

-Mais nous avons encore besoin de lui ! Coupa Kyo

-Mais lui, il ne le sais pas … Kyo, c'est vrai qu'on a besoin de lui mais lui aussi à besoin de nous. Et nous n'avons su lui montrer… Tu es enfin avec Toshiya… et je suis enfin avec Shin … Nous avons une raison de vivre. Aimer et être aimer... pour lui, c'était suffisant , nous sommes entre de bonnes mains , il pouvait s'en aller tranquille ….

Les quatre jeunes gens soupirèrent de concerts et reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami toujours plonger dans son sommeil mortel .

Ooo

Kaoru ouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa . Noir .

Tout noir autour de lui .

Seul…

Si seul….

Si noir……

Si froid…….

Aucune chaleur……

Aucune douleur………..Après le froid……..

Kaoru se laissa tomber a terre, sur le dos et regarda autour de lui….

-C'est donc ça la mort ?

Le vide

Le néant….

….Absolu……

Il ferma les yeux…. Et sourit doucement.

Il ne ressentait plus rien

Ni douleur

Ni mal

Ni soulagement

Le néant ……

Il rouvre les yeux et se relève doucement ….

Il est un peu déçut

Il n'a dit au revoir ni à sa famille, ni à ses amis….

Mais il ne regrette pas .

Il est encore fatigué...

Etrange ….

Si il sent la fatigue….

-Bingo, t'es pas encore mort

-Qui est là ?

Et comme par enchantement le néant devient lumière.

Une silhouette apparaît

-Qui es-tu ?

La silhouette esquisse un sourire et répond en avançant encore.

-Je suis toi ….

-Moi mais…

-Nous ne sommes pas encore mort Kaoru…. Mais si on ne fait rien, c'est ce qui arrivera …..

-Alors….

-Nous sommes dans le coma …. Ce qui nous fait une bonne occasion de se parler toi et moi …

-Me parler à moi-même ?

-Sans mensonges, sans faux-semblant …. Tu ne peux te mentir à toi-même, Kaoru …..

-Que veux –tu que je te dises ? Tu me connais puisque tu es moi !

-Justement … Et je sais qu'au fond de toi, il y une infime partie de toi qui lutte pour rester en vie…. La question c'est pourquoi ?

-mais ils n'ont plus besoin de moi… Je suis fatigué, je ne peux plus rien leur apporter de bon et si je me réveille je vais devoir prendre beaucoup de repos et les retarder dans leur projet de couples. Ils n'ont pas à s'occuper de moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi refuses-tu leur aide ?

-Je … Je veux pas les déranger….Et puis ils vont me poser des questions…. Pourquoi je me suis laisser mourir comme ça, je suppose qu'ils ont déjà compris l'essentiel mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour eux ….Je peux pas leur dire….

-Quoi

-…Que je les aime….Que je donnerais tout pour eux…. Qu'ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde …. Et que je n'ai plus la force de donner quoi que ce soit maintenant ….

-Pourquoi ? De quoi as –tu peur ?

-De les perdre… Définitivement… De les éloigner de moi, je n'y survivrais pas si ils me laissaient tomber ….

-Et tu ne te dis pas que c'est tout simplement ça qui te fait peur ? Qu'ils fassent ce que tes parents t'ont fait ?

-Je veux pas qu'ils m'abandonnent !

Et Kaoru se laissa retomber au sol en sanglotant.

Sont double s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, rassurant un peu le leader .

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en couple qu' ils vont te laisser tomber, Kao…..Ils t'aiment trop pour ça…. Tu fais partie de leur famille aussi…. Mais je peux te comprendre….Il faut juste que tu leurs explique un peu… Ton passé… Tes craintes…. Tu as bon cœur Kao, tu donnes sans compter tout ce que tu as… Et tu ne gardes rien pour toi. Vit Kao, vit pour voir leurs sourires…. Vit pour êtres là s'ils ont besoin de toi…. Et maintenant qu'ils ont des personnes pour veiller sur eux, vit un peu pour toi ….

-Pour moi ….

-Quelqu'un t'attend…. Peut-être plus proche que tu ne le crois …. Toi aussi tu es déjà amoureux mais trop préoccupé par tes amis, tu l'as occulter de ton esprits …maintenant cherche dans ton cœur ….. Celui qui te sauveras…..

Kaoru ferma les yeux, se concentrant tant bien que mal…. Tout à coup, des traits apparurent….. Fins, doux…. Un visage …. Un sourire à la doux et malicieux….. des yeux tendre mais rieurs…. Une voix douce mais grave….

Il sourit et rouvre les yeux ….

Personne ….

De nouveau le néant …. Mais une faible lueur au loin …

Il hésite

Il a peur ….

Mais il veut faire face

Veut croire que lui aussi aura droit au bonheur

A l'amour

Il esquisse un sourire et s'élance, droit devant lui vers l'espoir …..

Ooo

Trois semaines qu'il est dans le coma…. Aucun changement. Kyo soupire et Toshiya enlace sont amant .

-Patience, il reviendra !

-Oui mais quand ? Demanda le chanteur en sanglotant doucement .

Die revient à ce moment là avec quelques cafés. Il en donna un à chacun avant de se blottir dans le fauteuil avec Shinya sur ses genoux .

Le batteur ferme les yeux se calant contre le guitariste, cherchant du réconfort. Il se souvient de ce fameux soir de concert ou tout s'était passé comme au ralenti. Il jouait son morceau concentrer sur sa batterie et, comme à son habitude, ne levant pas son regard sur ses amis. Il n'avait rien vu du mal être de son leader mais avait froncer les sourcils en entendant le bassiste rater les accord du refrain de Clever Sleasoïd. Puis Kyo avait hurlé le nom du guitariste et il avait relevé vivement la tête. Il vit Kaoru tomber, Kyo se précipiter pour le retenir . Puis la sécurité…. Il s'était relever et ses pas l'avait guidé vers cette scène irréaliste. Il avait sentit la main de Toshiya serrer son bras. Die retenir Kyo qui gênait le travail des médecins, arriver entre temps, et les fans se mettre à hurler, pleurer…. Il avait vu la sécurité soulever doucement leur ami, un masque à oxygène sur le visage pour l'emmener dans les coulisses. Puis il avait réalisé l'horreur de la situations quand ils lui firent un massage cardiaque….accompagner d'électrochocs.

-Shinya ?

Le batteur rouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

-J'ai peur

Le guitariste resserra sa prise sur sa taille et répondit en chuchotant

-Moi aussi ….

Ils furent tirés de leurs tristes pensées par des coups légers frapper à la porte de la chambre du leader.

-Entrez Répondit Kyo.

-Euh, salut, …. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles….. Salut un jeune homme en entrant sous les regard étonné des quatre amis….

Mais l'étonnement fut à son comble quand un murmure improbable venant du lit se fit entendre :

-Jun ….

A SUIVRE

Nda : bah pardon pour mon retard et euh …. Revieuw ? ;;


	6. le respect

Auteur: Kumiko

Base: Dir en grey et l'ex guitariste de Pierrot (Jun)

Genre: yaoi

Disclaimer: N'appartiennent qu'a eux-mêmes !

**Réponses aux revieuws:**

**merci à Kaorulabelle, Keiko et gwenaëlle **

**Merci à Zick, je réponds à tes questions : **

**-qui est Jun: C'est l'ex synth/guitariste de Pierrot, si tu veux une photo, je te l'enverrai par mail **

**-problème dans le temps? Euh, oui, y une faute mais dès que je récupère un ordi potable, je corrigerais !**

**P'tite note : j'aime bien Kirito mais pour les besoins de la fic, hein --**

**Merci et bonne lecture **

**5) le respect: **

Kaoru ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta de fixer son regard vers les voix qu'il percevait. Chose qui ne fut pas facile vu que tout paraissait flou.

-Où suis-je ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda une vois grave- Die-

-Pas vraiment ...

-Tu as fait un malaise, Kao ... Poursuivit une voix rauque mais chantante -Kyo-

Lentement les souvenirs revinrent et le leader laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Calme toi, Kao, c'est fini! Pour le moment, il faut te reposer ... Répondit Die en lui donnant un léger baiser sur le front, geste protecteur qui sembla apaiser le leader.

-Gomen nasai, honto ni ... Répondit Kaoru avant de se redormir, réellement épuisé.

Ce fut ce moment là que Jun, qui s'était éclipsé, revint avec le médecin.

-Alors comment va t-il ?

-Il s'est réveillé mais il est encore dans le gaz...Répondit Toshiya.

-Bien, si vous voulez bien sortir, messieurs, le temps que je l'examine...

Les dirus sortirent suivit de l'ex-Pierrot.

-Au fait, comment es-tu là, Jun ? Demanda Shinya

-Eh bien, le malaise de Kaoru a fait la une des journaux mais comme on était à l'autre bout du Japon, je n'ai pas su venir prendre des nouvelles plus tôt, j'en suis désolé.

-Pas de problème, mais je savais pas que tu connaissais Kao .

-Eh bien... On ne ... Le synth-guitariste se mordit la lèvre en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre et fini pas opter pour la vérité devant l'oeil inquisiteur de Die.

**Flash back ( 2 mois avant l'accident):**

_Jun rentra dans le bar suivit de Takéo et de Khota. Il repéra une table vide dans un coin calme et s'y installa. Les deux autres firent de même._

_-Jun, je t'en prie, réfléchit encore... Demanda le batteur_

_-C'est tout réfléchit, Tak-kun, écoute, je veux pas avoir l'air de tout foutre en l'air mais j'en ai plus que marre des crises existentiels de sire Kirito. A croire que lui peux avoir sa carrière solo tranquillement et nous on devrait l'attendre sagement pour Pierrot. Non, désolé, moi aussi j'ai envie de bouger et c'est pas lui qui décidera à ma place!_

_-Et tu veux partir, quitter le groupe ?_

_-Takéo... Bien sûr que non, mais je me demande..._

_-Si le groupe à encore de l'avenir, c'est ça? Fini, le bassiste, silencieux jusque là._

_Jun hocha la tête. _

_-C'est bête mais depuis quelque temps, on tourne en rond, on à un chanteur qui se fout de plus en plus de nous... _

_-Je comprends..._

_-Bien, cette conversation me donne mal au crâne, je vais rentre, je crois... _

_Jun se leva, salua les deux autres et s'en alla... Il voulait fuir cette tension lourde qui persistait entre eux depuis quelques jours déjà. Il regarda sa montre. 23H. Soupirant, il décida de couper par le parc pour rentrer chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un et ils s'affalèrent au sol._

_-Gomen ne, je ne regardais pas... Ca va aller ? Demanda t-il en se relevant. _

_Il constata que la silhouette resta prostrée au sol. S'affolant, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le redressa légèrement. C'est alors qu'il le reconnu. Il le porta alors sur un banc et lui tapota doucement les joues._

_-Kaoru san ? Kaoru san réveillez-vous, onegai ..._

_Le leader de dir en grey ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta de focaliser sur l'inconnu un regard totalement perdu . _

_-Je ... Ca va... Je vais bien. Il se mit en position assise et demanda:_

_-Qui êtes-vous ? _

_-Oh, je m'appelle Jun, guitariste de Pierrot, Kaoru san ! Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?_

_-Oui, oui, je ... Kaoru tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement avant que Jun ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. _

_-Je vais vous amener chez moi, c'est tout prêt! Accrochez-vous, Kaoru san. _

_Celui -ci ne répondit pas et se laissa faire. Il sentit un bras puissant le soutenir au bassin et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Jun. Docilement, il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'appartement du synth-guitariste ou il fut mit dans un lit confortable et s'endormit de suite._

_Vers trois heures du matin, Jun, resté dans son sofa se redressa en entendant un hurlement déchirant sortir de la chambre à coucher. Il bondit voir ce qu'il se passait et eut la surprise de voir Kaoru assis, les yeux écarquillé de terreur._

_-Ano... Kaoru san ? Daijobu ? _

_-Ou sont-ils ? Hurla le leader des dirus._

_-Qui?_

_-Les autres, ... Kyo ...Die, les autres... OÙ SONT-ILS? Pourquoi sont-ils partis, pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné...Sanglota t-il._

_Jun fronça les sourcils, ils n'avait entendu aucune rumeur sur une quelconque désertion dans le groupe de son invité...Il opta donc pour la deuxième solution._

_-Kaoru san... dit-il en s'installant à ses côté et en le prenant dans ses bras. Je crois que vous avez fait un cauchemar, vos amis ne vous on pas abandonné. Calmez-vous, c'était un mauvais rêve..._

_-Tu es sûr ... Demanda, un peu perdu Kaoru._

_-Certain...Et Jun continua de le bercer jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements s'arrête. _

_-Jun c'est bien ça ? Commença Kaoru, une fois son calme légendaire reprit._

_-Hai..._

_-Merci pour tout! Dire que je ne t'avais pas reconnu! Quel leader je fais..._

_-vous n'êtes pas le mien!_

_-S'il te plaît, tutoie moi, tu es plus âgé que moi -- et puis je me dois d'être informé de la concurrence _

_-D'accord...Dis-moi, au risque d'être indiscret, pourquoi tu as peur que tes amis t'abandonnes ?_

_-'ffectievemnt, c'est indiscret..._

_-Gomen, je parle souvent avant de réfléchir ..._

_-Disons qu'ils sont ma famille, tout ce qu'il me reste..._

_-Je vois._

_-Oh je me fait pas d'illusion, un jour ils partiront, se marierons...Tout le bonheur familial qui suit...Quoi qu'on en dise, Dir en Grey n'est pas éternel! _

_- -Quel drôle de façon de parler de son groupe pour un leader. _

_-Ne te méprend pas, Dir en Grey est, pour moi le summum de notre potentiel à tous les cinq. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'après, lorsque nous ne serons plus ensemble, qu'on puisse aboutir à quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi grand. mais en même temps, c'est mon rôle de veiller sur eux et d'envisager le pire comme le meilleur. _

_-Mais tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête..._

_-Non, si je les perds, je perds une partie de moi. Mais c'est mon choix, je veux le meilleur pour eux, c'est comme ça._

_-Et toi ?_

_-Peux importe, s'ils sont heureux, je le suis! C'est ça aussi, être le leader ! _

**Fin du flash back**

-Après on a parlé, parlé et encore parlé...Et c'est tout. Il est repartit et on c'est pas revu depuis ...

-Je vois... Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es venu le voir ? rigola Die devant les joues du synth guitariste qui s'enflammait.

-Die, t'es pire qu'un gamin! s'amusa Toshiya qui lui aussi avait comprit.

-Disons...Qu'il m'a énormément impressionné! J'aurais voulu que Kirito ait autant de professionnalisme que Kaoru ...

-Tu sais, Kakao, il est impressionnant de nature, alors ...Murmura kyo en fixant la porte de la chambre de son ami.

-Je suis d'ailleurs certain que ça lui fera plaisir d'apprendre que tu es venu le voir. Renchérit Die

-Vous... Vous pensez que je pourrais repasser demain ?

-Bien sûr, quelle question!

Ce fut ce moment là que le médecin choisit pour sortir de la chambre de son patient.

-Alors Docteur ? Demanda Shinya

-Physiquement, il va mieux mais son corps et son coeur sont encore faible. Mentalement, il semble assez dépressif. Il lui faut impérativement du repos et du calme! Si tout va bien, il pourra sortir fin de semaine mais interdiction de travailler avant au moins un bon mois! Vous pouvez retournez le voir mais pas longtemps, il dort.

-Merci docteur.

-Bon, ben, je vais y allez moi, je repasse demain, alors. Au revoir! Sur ce Jun s'enfuit presque sous le regard amusé des quatre autres qui avaient bien remarqués que ses joues n'avaient pas décolorées de leurs belles teintes rosées.

Puis leur pensées retournèrent vers ce que Jun Leur avait raconté et qui confirmait leurs craintes.

Ils leurs fallaient impérativement avoir une conversation avec leur leader et ami.

Voilà la suite Revieuws plus qu'acceptée


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Kumiko Niikura

Base : Dir en grey et Jun , ex-guitariste de Pierrot

Genre : yaoi

Disclaimer : appartiennent à eux-même !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note : désolé du retard, je n'ai aucune excuse sinon une panne d'inspiration et un ordi qui marche pas --

ooo

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Un grand merci à Alexiel, Muddy , Ki-chan, Aelin ueal, a-i-mai et Hikari no namida **

**Et bonne lecture **

**6) Révélation part 1:**

Lorsque Kaoru ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il mit un certain temps pour se rappeler ce qui s'était produit . Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu le blanc des chambres d'hôpital. Il se maudit et grogna doucement jusqu'à ce qu'un ricanement se fasse entendre. Il se redressa un peu pour regarder vers l'entrée et apercevoir une touffe de cheveux rouge. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit.

-C'est ça marre-toi….

-Si tu es capable de râler, c'est que tu vas mieux

-Die….

-quoi ? Fit le roux en s'asseyant sur le lit près de son ami.

-Depuis combien de temps….

-près d'un mois, maintenant ….

-Je suis désolé…. On a dû prendre beaucoup de retard ….

-Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite , Kao, je ne veux pas entendre parler du boulot !

-Mais ….

-Non !!! Tu te rends compte que tu as faillit mourir ! Hurla le guitariste.

-Die …. Gémit le leader avant de sangloter doucement … Gomen nasai….Honto ni , gomen ….

Désemparé, Die prit son ami dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

-Chut, je suis désolé, je voulais pas te crier dessus. Chut , calme-toi kao, c'est fini….

Tandis qu'il murmurait des encouragements, les trois autres arrivèrent dans la chambre et une tornade blonde sauta sur le lit

-Kao-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn

Le leader se dégagea des bras du guitariste pour se retrouver dans ceux du chanteur.

-Kyo ?

-Moi-même ! Je suis trop content que tu sois enfin réveillé ! J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais ?

-Désolé.

-Y a plus de mal, Kao ! Sourit Shinya avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. –Je crois qu'on dois parler !

Le bassiste et le batteur s'installèrent à leur tour autour du malade.

-Kao, commença le guitariste, ça fait depuis quelques temps que nous avons remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien . Au début on s'était dit que c'était une mauvaise passe mais plus ça allait et moins ça passait.

Kao, tu connais tout de nous, tu nous aides dès qu'on à besoin d'aide, tu es toujours présent pour nous. Et nous ben on a l'impression qu'on est jamais là pour toi . On aimerait tellement t'aider mais tu ne nous laisse pas faire. S'il te plaît, dit nous ce qui ne vas pas. Tu n'est pas obliger de porter tous les fardeau du monde sur ton dos, tu peux te reposer sur nous.

Kaoru regarda ses amis. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Pourquoi ?

-Ano, je … je sais pas …. Je …

-Kao, ne nous mens pas onegai ! supplia le blond

-Je … c'est mon rôle, de veiller sur vous…. C'est tout ce que je peux faire …. Je sais rien faire d'autre pour vous….

-Et on ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ça. Mais tu n'es pas obliger de te ruiner la santé non plus pour nous … répondit Toshiya.

-Mais je veux le faire ….vous …. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste.

Kyo resserra sa prise autour de son ami et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

-Kao….on ne te laissera jamais tomber….

A ses mots éclata vraiment en sanglots sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

-Mon dieu Kao, mais qui t'as fait du mal à ce point là ? Demanda doucement Shinya.

-Je …. C'est rien …. Laissez tomber, ça vaut pas le coup…..

-Kao !

-Mes parents…. Ma famille….

_**Flash back :**_

_-Ainsi, c'est donc la voie que tu as choisie Kaoru ? Demanda son père._

_Kaoru , a peine 18 ans, regardait tour a tour les membres de sa famille. Il venait de finir son année scolaire. Il avait encore son diplôme de fin d'étude en main. Il venait juste de franchir le seuil de sa maison. Et il était la debout , sa guitare devant lui et un sac à dos dans les mains de son père. Sa mère, assise à la table , pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et épaulée par sa sœur. Son frère qui le toisait de haut ainsi que ses grands –parents qui le regardait comme un paria . Il commençait à peine à comprendre la question de son père : un simple oui ou non suffirait désormais à changer radicalement sa vie. Il ferma les yeux, respira doucement et regarda son père droit dans les yeux et souffla_

_-oui_

_Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se ramasse le sac à dos en pleine figure manquant de le faire tomber à terre._

_-Tu es la honte de la famille Kaoru ! Tu était sensé reprendre l'affaire familiale et continuer à rendre notre famille prospère et toi tu choisis un métier sans avenir ! Ouvre les yeux, tu as appris la guitare seul, tu n'as même pas fait d'étude dans un quelconque conservatoire ! Tu n'as pas une once de talent ! Tu crèveras dans la rue, seul et misérable comme la vie que tu as choisi ! Mais tu ne souillera pas notre nom , je te renie ! A partir d'aujourd'hui , tu n'es plus mon fils ! Pars, tu n'es plus le bienvenue ici !_

_C'est ainsi que Kaoru se retrouva seul et sans argent avec le strict nécessaire dans le sac à dos ._

_**Flash back / Fin**_

-Et tu n'as plus revu ta famille depuis ? Demanda doucement Toshiya

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de l'enfouir dans la chevelure blonde du chanteur toujours accroché a lui. Celui-ci lui fit alors un énorme câlin

-Kao…. Commença Shinya

-Non, s'il te plaît , c'est tout ne me demande rien d'autre …..

-Je comprends….

Kaoru se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de sa famille … Il n'aimait non plus se souvenir du reste…. Shinya avait deviné qu'il y avait autre chose mais il ne sentait pas le cœur d'en parler au autres .

Brusquement , il sentit son cœur se serrer . Il respira bruyamment alertant ainsi les autres.

-Kao ? s'inquiéta le chanteur.

-Totchi va chercher le médecin vite ! Hurla Die … Kao, arrête de stresser, tout va bien, je t'assure !

-J'ai mal , J'ai tellement mal… die,Shin, Kyo…je ….

Le médecin arriva et fit sortir tout le monde . Les quatre amis se regardèrent . Kyo se réfugia dans les bras de son amant et Die serra la main de Shinya .

-Je commence à comprendre beaucoup de chose… murmura le batteur.

-Quoi ?

-Son obsession du travail. Il veut prouver qu'il a choisit la bonne voie, qu'il a réussi sa vie. Il a besoin de ça pour tenir. Pour se sentir rassuré. Il a dû se sentir tellement seul. Il devait être vraiment perdu .

-Et je suppose que le fait d'être le leader n'arrangeais pas les choses. Soupira le bassiste

-Au contraire , sa lui donnait quelque chose pour se raccrocher.

-Tu sais ce que je crois ? dit soudain Kyo

-Non quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il faut lui laisser le temps, on voulais des réponses et on l'a fait souffrir ! laissons lui le temps de venir nous parler de son plein gré. Il viendra maintenant, il sait qu'on sait qu'il nous cache encore des trucs ! Il viendra …. Mais en attendant, ben , je pense que ce n'est pas à nous de le soigner mais simplement de rester à ses côtés

-Et tu penses à qui pour le soigner ? Demanda Die, entrant dans son jeu

-Oh ben, a Jun , qui d'autre

-QUOI ? s'exclama une voix

-Démasqué !!! s'exclamèrent en chœurs le chanteur et le guitariste et le rire des deux autres

-Euh je … je venais voir Kaoru-san mais … je repasserais ! Répondit précipitement l'ex-pierrot

-Non reste ! Jun on a vraiment besoin de toi ! dit Die

-Il faut que tu aides Kao onegaiiiiii !

-Mais je sais pas si je ….

-t'inquiète,sois toi je pense que ça suffira ! répondit Shinya.

Le médecin ressortit a ce moment là de la chambre du leader.

-Alors ?

-Rien de grave rassurez-vous, il est juste encore faible, il se peut qu'il ai dans les jours à venir, quelques douleurs mais elles seront sans conséquence, il lui faudra juste du calme. Vous pouvez retourner le voir .

-Merci docteur. Bon ben vas-y Jun, dit à Kao qu'on repassera dans l'après-midi, il est 10h on va manger un bout et on revient . Déclara Kyo en entraînant un toshiya hilare derrière lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient rassuré, ils avaient retrouvés leur bonne humeur .

Jun soupira et toqua légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Kaoru san, ano…. Jun desu , je vous dérange pas ?

Kao ouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire au nouveau venu

-Au contraire , je suis content de te revoir Jun.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai su se qui vous était arrivé. J'étais inquiet pour vous.

-Jun je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. Et je te remercie de te soucier de moi. Pardon de t'avoir inquiété.

-Pas de quoi …. Vous… tu devrais dormir encore un peu, tu m'as l'air encore bien fatigué.

-…pas faux…

Le leader referma ses yeux et se sentit partir vers les limbes du sommeil. Il murmura :

-Jun …. ?

-Oui ?

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît …..

-Je ne te quitte pas kaoru, je te le promet.

Et Kaoru s'autorisa un sommeil réparateur.

°°°

Voilà enfin la suite

Le reste arrivera très rapidement biz et revieuwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws \o/


End file.
